1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rainwater down spouts, and more particularly to a down spout extension that is automatically moved from a storage position to an extended working position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,954; 5,673,519; 5,862,632; and 6,240,680, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse down spout extensions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical automatic down spout extension.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved automatic down spout extension, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides an automatic down spout extension system including an extension spout pivotally attached to the lower end of a down spout, and a ballast container attached to the distal end of the extension spout. An insert including a number of side openings is attached at the upper end of the down spout, and a hose extends from the bottom of the insert to the ballast container. Rainwater from the rain gutter flows down the down spout and a portion of the water flows through the hose and fills the ballast container at the end of the extension spout. The weight of the water in the ballast container causes the extension spout to move to an extended working position. A spring interconnecting the extension spout and the down spout biases the extension spout in an upright storage position. A drain opening in the ballast container allows water to run out, and when the rain stops and the container empties, the spring pulls the extension spout to an upright storage position.